Life in a Four Swords Middle school
by CookiesWithCream
Summary: UNCREATIVE TITLE. As five twin brothers go through middle school, they run into problems only five twin brothers can run into. Middle school is a dangerous place with bullies, teachers, and everything in between. How will Green, Red, Blue, Vio, and Shadow get through this? Legend of Zelda Four Swords, Middle school AU, No pairings yet, moderate cussing, RP based. T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

"Wah! Stop it!" Red yelped. Bullies had gone and attacked him already, trying to shove him into their lockers. The bullies' faces held malicious smiles. The boy's cries could be heard throughout the barren halls. School was over and everyone left, even the teachers. This is a perfect scenario for bullying, you see. Red considered himself lucky because he's not bullied as much as others, but this is starting to change. First it was rude name calling, which was skillfully ignored. Now... this. Blue was probably still at track. He usually ended up with little to do at track. The gym teacher was just completely out of it. How the man had stayed employed so long he really didn't know. He just seemed to talk more about how the school had never gotten above 3rd place, and he was never willing to do anything about it. If he wanted them to do something, he made the most athletic kids scream at the less athletic kids for a while. Usually that meant more work for him, trying to get kids easily more stupid than any of Blue's brothers to run without tripping. Or get them to tie their shoe laces. Half of the freaking group couldn't tie their own damn shoes. It was just really annoying, and more than once Blue had considered quitting. But today, he just had errands to run; putting up posters and things to encourage the sheep of the school to come watch the rest fail. Sighing irritably, Blue slams posters with half assed effort onto walls. Many of them disappear the next day anyways. Having not really paid much attention to the task, until odd squeals and yelps reached his ears. Turning to look down the halls, he began to become truly curious as to what the hell kids were doing out in the halls like that. Had some group's teacher not appeared or something? The whoops and yelps approached, and with a sinking feeling, Blue realized that one particular voice sounded extremely familiar. Stepping out into the main hallway, Blue stood directly to the left of the whole fiasco. And who did he see? Who did he see? "Dammit, Red." Blue cussed. "Blue, it's you! I need help! Owwie!" He squealed as a bully punched him in the gut to tell him to shut up. He was holding his hand out as he struggled to not get shoved into the cramped locker. He was really tired at this point, breathing hard. He must've been trying to escape for a while. Blue just swore, moving down the halls at a quick pace, repeating himself with a yell. "Dammit, Red!" He swung for the first bully in his way, knocking the little brat down with an easy punch. He quickly moved onto the next bully; the bully that was trying to shove Red into the locker. With a swift kick he knocked his feet out from under him. Quickly grabbing Red, he pulled the shrimp behind him with an irritated glare-like glance, before turning to the rest of the group. He glowered at them menacingly. Blue waited for their next move, expecting them to run, as Blue was well known for not holding back. "We'll get you for this, pipsqueak!" The grandmaster bully yelled as he ran away. His bully accomplices ran with him. Red smiled widely. "Thank you so much, Blue!" He chirped happily, forgetting the bloody nose he had gotten from a jab in the face from the bullies. "You scared those meanies away!" He giggled. Blue stared angrily down the hall at the bullies. As much as he took advantage of his own strength, he still hated to see people like them truly try to beat on somebody. It just aggravated him to no end. He turned to look back at Red, still scowling. "You know what, I'm not gonna be here every time to save you, so you're gonna have to start learning to fall for yourself." He put his nose in the air slightly. His frown worsened ever so slightly. Grabbing Reds wrist he began pulling him off. Red squeaked from as his wrist was jerked away. "Let's get you cleaned up..." He muttered. "I know..." Red answered with a mumble. He stumbled to catch up to Blue's brisk pace to the bathroom. A wide smile was still plastered on his face. He was humming to the beat of the footsteps. Blue pulled Red into the bathroom, pushing him in front of the sinks and grabbing some paper towels, handing them to Red. "Where are ya hurt?" He asked irritably, stepping back and giving a look over to Red. Bloody nose and bruises were all he could see at the moment. Red spun around to look at himself in the mirror. He set the paper towels on the sink rim. He was a bit short to look at more than a little past his shoulders, so he tried to push himself up with his hands on the sink. A sharp twinge of pain hit his right wrist. "Ow!" He winced, dropping back on the ground immediately. He pulled his hand up to inspect it, before looking back up at Blue. "I think I twisted it..." He said, a bit of worry in his voice. "Are you going to die?" He asked with a slightly amused smirk, though he moved forward taking Reds hand in his, moving it back and forth. "That hurt?" He asked looking up back to Red's face. Red winced. "Only a little." He responded. "I'll just buy you a strain on our way home, okay?" Blue let go of Red's wrist. Red's smile came back tenfold. "That's really nice of you!" Red chirped happily. "That about all the major injuries?" He asked stepping back again and staring down at him. "Yup, I don't think there's anything else." Red stated. He took the towels carefully from the sink rim - as to not hurt his wrist further - and wiped his nose. Blue just sighed. "So why where you out in the halls like that? Shouldn't you be at your stupid class thing?" He crossed his arms, shifting his weight and looking at red questioningly. "I went there, but the teacher said it was cancelled today." Red explained. "Then, they were waiting for me around the corner." He said, smile fading. "Why didn't you just go stay with Vio or something instead of walking around like that? Jeez Red." Blue scolded. Red WAS in fact looking for Blue. He knew that Vio would be reading and not want to talk to him very much. He was going to check the track when the bullies came. Blue sighed again, suddenly remembering his track team. "Oh, come on." Blue said suddenly, walking around Red and out the door. He definitely didn't seem to be running to the club, but he did realize he should have been back by now. "You can come watch us." Blue said. Red's grinned brightly in resonse. "Blue, wait up!" He giggled while he ran after him.


	2. Chapter 2

_Last time,_

_Blue sighed again, suddenly remembering his track team. "Oh, come on." Blue said suddenly, walking around Red and out the door. He definitely didn't seem to be running to the club, but he did realize he should have been back by now. "You can come watch us." Blue said. Red's grinned brightly in response. "Blue, wait up!" He giggled while he ran after him. _

Red knew full well what Blue was talking about. Watching him train and stuff was always fun. Blue's determined face was priceless. Especially in the 100 meter dash. Green sometimes raced Blue when he had time. Blue lead red up to the fields, a spread out group of boys and girls mingled and raced. Their lazy teacher gave a lazy greeting to Blue as he approached the team. Leaving no question about the newcomer, his Teacher went back to talking to another student in a monotone voice. "Sit on these and try not to be distracting. Talk to a girl or somethin'." He said sighing, before jogging of to join a small group of boys, all setting up a board for races. Blue was currently third in line to race, what a shame. Red simply sat and smiled, paying attention to the races before Blue's. Green wasn't there. He was probably finishing up his after-school activity. Blue looked eager and itching to race in Red's opinion. Maybe he just looked like that always. He leaned forward when it was Blue's turn, full ready to cheer for him. Blue took off the second the shot went off, quickly gaining a couple of meters on the other two boys, before they could even really run. He was faster than almost everybody else at the school, save for a couple of boys who were significantly older than himself. It wasn't hard for him to run long, and fast, scoring an easy four minutes on the weekly mile run. This was probably why it irritated him so much that their track teacher was just so slothful. Beginning to slow down short of the finish line, he easily beat the other two boys and just continued on walking, moving to the board and drawing a line from his name to the next in line to race. "Woo!" Red cheered, jumping up from his seat on the bleachers. It was set up with races of three, the winners of each race to race each other in one final race. The kids behind him were sputtering and breathing hard. The other teacher that was watching screamed. "YOU LOST! GO AND FEEL THE SHAME!" They walked off the track and sat in the high part of the bleachers, disappointed and feeling the shame. Red giggled at that, however mean it was. He continued watching the races, amused. Blue didn't really seem interested in anything else going around, not particularly talking to anybody, he stood and watched and waited his turn, occasionally giving high fives to those who passed him and asked for one. With a loud ring from the school, everybody on the track jumped, save for the teacher, who had seemed to be counting the minutes to the life saving bell signaling activities were over. He was checking his watch every fifteen seconds. And with that, everyone began leaving the field, and returning to the lockers to change and go home. Blue did the same, finding Red in the bleachers and motioning for Red to follow him. He got down from the bleachers. He was on the second row, so it took some time for him to get down. He followed behind Blue once he started moving again. "Should we go get Vio?" He asked, looking at where the library was, squinting to look for Vio. "Yeah, go find him. We'll meet up where we usually do. I gotta go change." And with that Blue took off through the crowd, obviously ready to go home as much as he was to run some more. Red put his uninjured hand over his forehead, shielding his eyes from the strong sun. Spotting bright purple aside the crowd of kids, he waved to Vio, smiling. He knew that he wouldn't notice since he had his nose in a new book that he checked out a week in advance, as he told Red a while ago. Of course Vio didn't notice much when he had his nose in a book, having long gotten used to placing his senses and his reading in to different mind sets. Moving through the crowd with ease, Vio read the book happily. - _"She stopped and listened to him and somehow his cheerful, friendly little whistle gave her a pleased feeling-even a disagreeable little girl may be lonely, and the big closed house and big bare moor and big bare gardens had made this one feel as if there was no one left in the world but herself. If she had been an affectionate child, who had been used to being loved, she would have broken her heart, but even though she was "Mistress Mary Quite Contrary" she was desolate, and the bright-breasted little bird brought a look into her sour little face which was almost a smile. She listened to him until he flew away. He was not like an Indian bird and she liked him and wondered if she should ever see him again. Perhaps he lived in the mysterious garden and knew all about it."_ It was a truly wonderful book, and he had taken the time to read it more than once while he had it for two weeks. "The Secret Garden" The title was. Had he had a younger sibling he would have quite enjoyed sharing the book with them. Vio found the classics almost a thousand times better than the new things people published. "Vio! Hi!" He waved higher, weaving through the crowd, bumping into some kids and he went as fast as he could to Vio. He stretched his hand out to grab his shoulder. Vio, jumping slightly, pulled his nose from the book to look over at his brother, pausing his movements momentarily so that Red could better catch up. "Hello Red-" He hesitated before he continued on. "What...What happened to you?" He said, obviously referring to his bruises. They were slowly making it through the crowds, and as they scattered walking became much easier. Red frowned a little. "Some meanies tried to push me into a locker..." He said, looking off to the side. "But Blue came and saved me!" He said, a smile now practically glowing.

Vio stopped and looked at Red, before sighing and patting him on the head comfortingly. Whether the comfort was for himself or for Red it was quite unknown. "Have you seen Green yet?" He asked quietly, looking around. The two had made it to the front gates, in which was the normal meeting spot for the group before walking home. Blue was obviously changing, that much he knew. Perhaps was the same for Green, though usually it was all of them waiting on blue, slow as he was at changing. "No, I haven't seen Green since 6th period..." Red's voice trailed off as he spoke. "And I remember they said on the announcements that kendo would end early today..." Red murmured, looking around as well. An idea flashed up in red's head. He remembered that he forgot his stuff in his locker, being wrapped up in what he was doing. "Vio, I need to get my stuff from my locker. I can go look for Green while I'm doing it!" He chirped. He would be wagging his tail if he had one. Vio looked over to Red, calculating whether or not it was a good idea to let him go, having now heard of Red's recent encounter with bullies. "Be careful." He said and nodded, before opening his book once again and continuing to read. "Okay, I will!" He said happily, waving back to Vio. He started to walk once inside the near empty building. His footsteps echoed throughout the barren halls. Red always thought this was kind of creepy, like in a scary movie. He looked about for any trace of his green-clothed twin. Once he got to his locker, he twisted in the combination, saying the numbers out loud. His voice also resonated through the halls. He grabbed his backpack and swung it around his shoulder, having a bit of trouble getting it fully around his back. He looked around one more time, and noticed another set of footsteps. he checked around the corner, and lo and behold, there was Green. "Hi Green!" He ran right over to him. "Oh, hey Red. Why are you in here? Shouldn't you be with Vio?" He asked. "And… Why are you hurt?" He asked as Green noticed the bruises on red's face. "These?" Red motioned towards his face. "They're nothing. Vio's waiting outside, C'mon!" He grabbed Green's wrist and practically dragged him to Vio, grinning cheerfully. Once outside, he called to Vio. "Hey Vio, I found Green! He waved. By the time the two of them had appeared, Blue had joined Vio, and obviously the two had been arguing, as Blue pouted in his oh-so manly way. Vio looked up from his book, this time slipping a bookmark into it. "Shall we head home now?" he asked smiling at Red, obviously somewhat ready to go home so he could read his books in peace. Blue...It was hard to tell what blue wanted exactly. Red smiled, letting go of green and running over to catch up to Vio and Blue. He didn'y need to answer Vio's question, since his expression and actions spoke for him. Green speed walked to get closer to them. Red walked along and admired the pretty, pretty nature.


End file.
